ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection
The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection is a book series. About the book series This book series contains facts and detailed information about all kinds of creatures; real, extinct, and imaginary. Book 1: Nightmares of Nature Sharp-Toothed Mammals * Bengal Tiger * Siberian Tiger * African Lion * African Leopard * Cheetah * Jaguar * Mountain Lion * Snow Leopard * Clouded Leopard * Domestic Cat * European Wildcat * Fishing Cat * African Golden Cat * Sand Cat * Bobcat * Canada Lynx * Ocelot * Margay * Jaguarundi * Serval * Caracal * Grizzly Bear * Kodiak Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Grey Wolf * Ethiopian Wolf * Coyote * Cape Hunting Dog * Dhole * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Golden Jackal * Red Fox * Arctic Fox * Spotted Hyena * Striped Hyena * Meerkat * Banded Mongoose * Indian Grey Mongoose * African Civet * Banded Palm Civet * Common Genet * Fossa * North American Raccoon * American Badger * Honey Badger * Stoat * American Mink * Black-Footed Ferret * European Polecat * European Pine Marten * Fisher * Giant Otter * Wolverine * Leopard Seal * Steller's Sea Lion * Pacific Walrus * Southern Elephant Seal * Common Vampire Bat * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger Quoll * Brown Rat Feathered Fiends * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Martial Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Crested Serpent Eagle * Eurasian Eagle Owl * Great Horned Owl * Common Barn Owl * Great Grey Owl * Snowy Owl * Tawny Owl * Blakiston's Fish Owl * Red-Tailed Hawk * Cooper's Hawk * Harris' Hawk * Galapagos Hawk * African Harrier Hawk * Northern Harrier * Northern Goshawk * Peregrine Falcon * American Kestrel * Common Buzzard * Red Kite * Eurasian Sparrowhawk * Gyrfalcon * Osprey * Ruppell's Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Turkey Vulture * King Vulture * Lammergeier * Andean Condor * Southern Crested Caracara * Striated Caracara * Secretary Bird * Marabou Stork * Brown Skua * Southern Giant Petrel * Common Raven Cold-Blooded Killers * Nile Crocodile * Saltwater Crocodile * Indian Gharial * American Alligator * Black Caiman * Komodo Dragon * Nile Monitor * Savannah Monitor * Perentie * Sand Goanna * Gold Tegu * Boa Constrictor * Reticulated Python * Burmese Python * Green Tree Python * Emerald Tree Boa * Rainbow Boa * Green Anaconda * Eastern Hognose Snake * Corn Snake * Eastern Rat Snake * Coachwhip * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Common Snapping Turtle * Goliath Frog * Argentine Horned Frog * Budgett's Frog * American Bullfrog * Cane Toad River Monsters * Northern Pike * Goliath Tigerfish * Alligator Gar * Red-Bellied Piranha * Northern Snakehead * Payara * Bull Shark Brutal Bugs * Goliath Birdeater * Mexican RedKnee Tarantula * Woodlouse Spider * Camel Spider * King Baboon Spider * Africanized Bee * Mammoth Wasp * Velvet Worm * Giant Centipede * Emperor Scorpion * Whip Scorpion * Giant African Millipede * Medicinal Leech The Not-So Gentle Ones * Common Hippopotamus * American Bison * Cape Buffalo * Wild Water Buffalo * Gaur * Gemsbok * Eastern Moose * Roosevelt Elk * Red Deer * White-Tailed Deer * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Nubian Ibex * Muskox * Guanaco * Wild Boar * Common Warthog * Black Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Gelada * Chacma Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Common Chimpanzee * Mountain Gorilla * Southern Cassowary * Mute Swan * Canada Goose * Northern Fulmar * European Herring Gull * Western Capercaillie * Wild Turkey * Kea * Australian Magpie Book 2: Monsters of the Deep Whales and other Marine Mammals * Harbor Seal * Crabeater Seal * California Sea Lion * Northern Fur Seal * Sea Otter * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Harbor Porpoise * Finless Porpoise * Killer Whale * Narwhal * Beluga Whale * Sperm Whale * Grey Whale * Antarctic Minke Whale * Humpback Whale * Fin Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Blue Whale Water-Loving Birds * Emperor Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Atlantic Puffin * Cape Gannet * Little Auk * Common Eider * Flightless Cormorant Reptiles that Swim * Marine Iguana * Green Sea Turtle * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Banded Sea Krait * Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake Sharks * Great White Shark * Whale Shark * Basking Shark * Blacktip Reef Shark * Grey Reef Shark * Caribbean Reef Shark * Oceanic Whitetip Shark * Cookie-Cutter Shark * Blue Shark * Wobbegong Shark * Shortfin Mako Shark * Tiger Shark * Sand Tiger Shark * Greenland Shark * Megamouth Shark * Angel Shark * Silky Shark * Goblin Shark * Spinner Shark * Nurse Shark * Copper Shark * Leopard Shark * Lemon Shark * Zebra Shark * Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark * Sandbar Shark * Thresher Shark * Salmon Shark * Horned Shark * Great Hammerhead * Australian Ghost Shark Predators Under the Sea * Great Barracuda * Giant Manta Ray * Spotted Eagle Ray * Southern Stingray * Electric Ray * Atlantic Sailfish * Blue Marlin * Swordfish * Humpback Anglerfish * Monkfish * Viperfish * Stoplight Loosejaw * Sawfish * Scorpionfish * Frogfish * Atlantic Stargazer * Fangtooth * Weeverfish * Giant Grouper * Green Moray * Gulper Eel * Conger Eel * Ribbon Eel * Wolf Eel * Sea Lamprey * Giant Pacific Octopus * Giant Squid * Humboldt Squid * Vampire Squid * Common Cuttlefish * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Arrow Crab * Predatory Tunicate * Bobbit Worm Book 3: Strange Wonders Weird Mammals * Duck-Billed Platypus * Short-Beaked Echidna * Long-Beaked Echidna * Red Kangaroo * Eastern Grey Kangaroo * Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo * Red-Necked Wallaby * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby * Quokka * Koala * Common Wombat * Greater Bilby * Long-Nosed Bandicoot * Numbat * Virginia Opossum * Yapok * Honey Possum * Sugar Glider * Brown Antechinus * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua * Giant Armadillo * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Southern Three-Banded Armadillo * Lesser Fairy Armadillo * Brown-Throated Sloth * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth * Ground Pangolin * Chinese Pangolin * Star-Nosed Mole * Russian Desman * European Hedgehog * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Elephant Shrew * Aardvark * Rock Hyrax * African Elephant * Indian Elephant * Malayan Colugo * Common Tree Shrew * Zorilla * Striped Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * North American River Otter * Fennec Fox * Grey Fox * Bat-Eared Fox * Maned Wolf * Bushdog * Raccoon Dog * Red Panda * Giant Panda * Malayan Sun Bear * Sloth Bear * White-Nosed Coati * Kinkajou * Binturong * Hooded Seal * Aye-Aye * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * Black Lemur * Coquerel's Sifaka * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Indri * Proboscis Monkey * Geoffroy's Spider Monkey * Common Squirrel Monkey * Red Howler * White-Headed Capuchin * Black-Striped Capuchin * Emperor Tamarin * Golden Lion Tamarin * Cotton-Top Tamarin * Bald-Headed Uakari * Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey * Patas Monkey * Mandrill * Rhesus Macaque * Japanese Macaque * Grey Langur * Red-Shanked Douc * Mantled Guereza * Pygmy Marmoset * White-Handed Gibbon * Siamang * Bonobo * Bornean Orangutan * Philippine Tarsier * Sunda Slow Loris * Senegal Bushbaby * Reticulated Giraffe * Okapi * Impala * Blue Wildebeest * Klipspringer * Greater Kudu * Zebra Duiker * Royal Antelope * Common Eland * Chousingha * Blackbuck * Saiga * Gerenuk * Springbok * Lowland Bongo * Mountain Goat * Markhor * Yak * Pronghorn * Siberian Musk Deer * Chital * Woodland Caribou * Southern Pudu * Lesser Malay Chevrotain * Dromedary * Bactrian Camel * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Collared Peccary * Grant's Zebra * Baird's Tapir * Malayan Tapir * Naked Mole Rat * Flying Squirrel * California Ground Squirrel * Cape Ground Squirrel * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Capybara * North American Beaver * Cape Porcupine * Brazilian Porcupine * South African Springhare * Great Jerboa * Red-Rumped Agouti * Southern Viscacha * Long-Tailed Chinchilla * Patagonian Mara * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Snowshoe Hare * Pygmy Rabbit * Collared Pika * Amazon River Dolphin * West Indian Manatee * Dugong * Indian Flying Fox * Little Brown Bat * Greater Bulldog Bat * Spectral Bat * Australian Ghost Bat * Greater Horseshoe Bat * Brown Long-Eared Bat * Honduran White Bat * Hammerhead Bat Bizarre Birds * Common Ostrich * Emu * Greater Rhea * Great Spotted Kiwi * Great Indian Hornbill * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Southern Ground Hornbill * Abyssinian Ground Hornbill * Hoopoe * Toco Toucan * Pileated Woodpecker * Acorn Woodpecker * Common Kingfisher * Pied Kingfisher * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Laughing Kookaburra * Great Blue Turaco * Mandarin Duck * Wood Duck * Torrent Duck * Bar-Headed Goose * Hooded Merganser * Southern Screamer * Magellanic Penguin * Macaroni Penguin * Little Blue Penguin * Burrowing Owl * Egyptian Vulture * Greater Sage Grouse * Ruffed Grouse * Sharp-Tailed Grouse * Indian Peafowl * Golden Pheasant * Temminck's Tragopan * Himalayan Monal * Great Argus * Red Junglefowl * Helmeted Guineafowl * Malleefowl * Scarlet Macaw * Blue and Gold Macaw * Hyacinth Macaw * Palm Cockatoo * Cockatiel * African Grey Parrot * Kakapo * Shoebill * Grey Crowned Crane * Red-Crowned Crane * Demoiselle Crane * Kori Bustard * Houbara Bustard * Lesser Florican * Kagu * American Bittern * Sunbittern * Red-Legged Seriema * Scarlet Ibis * Northern Bald Ibis * Roseate Spoonbill * Greater Flamingo * Green Heron * Black Heron * Reddish Egret * Great Egret * Anhinga * Magnificent Frigatebird * Blue-Footed Booby * Waved Albatross * Arctic Tern * Inca Tern * White Tern * Eurasian Curlew * Pied Avocet * Eurasian Oystercatcher * African Jacana * Brown Pelican * Great White Pelican * Western Grebe * Great Crested Grebe * Common Loon * Common Cuckoo * Greater Roadrunner * Hoatzin * Resplendent Quetzal * Tawny Frogmouth * Common Nighthawk * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Victoria Ground Pigeon * Luzon Bleeding-Heart * Cave Swiftlet * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird * Bee Hummingbird * Marvelous Spatuletail * Long-Wattled Umbrellabird * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher * Clark's Nutcracker * New Caledonian Crow * Blue Jay * Eurasian Jay * Bohemian Waxwing * American Robin * Fieldfare * Common Starling * Red-Billed Quelea * Hood Mockingbird * Bali Myna * Eurasian Skylark * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Andean Cock-of-the-Rock * Woodpecker Finch * American Dipper * Southern Masked Weaver * Superb Lyrebird * Satin Bowerbird * Jackson's Widowbird * Greater Bird-of-Paradise * Superb Bird-of-Paradise * Blue Bird-of-Paradise * Magnificent Riflebird * Western Parotia * Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia * Red-Capped Manakin * Long-Tailed Manakin * Club-Winged Manakin Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians * Plumed Basilisk * Green Iguana * Frilled Lizard * Common Collared Lizard * Armadillo Lizard * Draco Lizard * Thorny Devil * Web-Footed Gecko * Tokay Gecko * Leaf-Tailed Gecko * Green Anole * Chuckwalla * Five-Lined Skink * Shingleback Skink * Regal Horned Lizard * Central Bearded Dragon * Chinese Water Dragon * Sandfish * Tuatara * Jackson's Chameleon * Veiled Chameleon * Panther Chameleon * Tiny Ground Chameleon * Vine Snake * Egg-Eating Snake * Flying Snake * Javan Wart Snake * Garter Snake * Galapagos Tortoise * Common Musk Turtle * Pig-Nosed Turtle * Chinese Softshell Turtle * Mata-Mata * Red-Eyed Tree Frog * Foam-Nesting Tree Frog * Long-Nosed Horned Frog * Glass Frog * Tomato Frog * Wood Frog * Darwin's Frog * African Bullfrog * Suriname Toad * Midwife Toad * Mexican Axolotl * Olm * Great Crested Newt * Hellbender * Common Mudpuppy * Chinese Giant Salamander Freaky Fish * Wels Catfish * Arapiama * Peters' Elephantnose Fish * Banded Archerfish * Silver Arowana * Spraying Characin * African Lungfish * Mudskipper * Siamese Fighting Fish * Three-Spined Stickleback * European Bitterling * Glass Catfish * Electric Eel * Flying Fish * Ocean Sunfish * Sea Robin * Sarcastic Fringehead * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Ocellaris Clownfish * Clown Triggerfish * Sockeye Salmon * European Flounder * Pineapplefish * Bicolor Parrotfish * Watchman Goby * Yellowheaded Jawfish * Cleaner Wrasse * Humphead Wrasse * Trumpetfish * Pipefish * Remora * Oarfish * Blobfish * Barreleye Fish * Flashlight Fish * Hatchetfish * Tripodfish * Red-Lipped Batfish * Flying Gurnard * European Sea Sturgeon * Coelacanth * Hagfish * Snipe Eel * Common Seahorse * Leafy Sea Dragon * Weedy Sea Dragon Odd Invertebrates * Coconut Crab * Hermit Crab * Fiddler Crab * Ghost Crab * Christmas Island Red Crab * Decorator Crab * Spiny King Crab * Japanese Spider Crab * Horseshoe Crab * Caribbean Spiny Lobster * Slipper Lobster * Chambered Nautilus * Giant Red Mysid * Walking Stick Insect * Malayan Leaf Katydid * Leaf Insect * Leaf-Cutter Ant * Weaver Ant * Monarch Butterfly * Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly * Blue Morpho Butterfly * Owl Butterfly * Garden Tiger Moth * Atlas Moth * Luna Moth * Regal Moth * Saddleback Caterpillar * Ladybug * Aphid * Dragonfly * Damselfly * Dung Beetle * Hercules Beetle * Goliath Beetle * Elephant Beetle * Click Beetle * Harlequin Beetle * Fogstand Beetle * Sawyer Beetle * Jewel Bug * Peanut-Head Bug * Giant Weta * Giraffe Weevil * Mole Cricket * House Cricket * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Treehopper * Froghopper * Planthopper * Caddisfly * Stalk-Eyed Fly * Cicada * Firefly * Backswimmer * Whirligig Beetle * New Zealand Glowworm * Ant-Mimic Spider * Wheel Spider * Woodlouse * Silverfish * African Giant Snail * Violet Snail * Great Grey Slug * Banana Slug * Opalescent Squid * Common Octopus * Mimic Octopus * Dumbo Octopus * Sea Cucumber * Giant Isopod * Atlantic Sea Nettle * Moon Jellyfish * Comb Jelly * Giant Siphonophore * Common Starfish * Brittle Star * Giant Clam * Sea Angel Book 4: Toxic Terrors Poisonous Snakes * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * King Cobra * Indian Cobra * Cape Cobra * Banded Water Cobra * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Rinkhals * Black Mamba * Coastal Taipan * Inland Taipan * Tiger Snake * American Copperhead * Cottonmouth * Jumping Viper * Eyelash Viper * Gaboon Viper * Chinese Tree Viper * Philippine Pit Viper * Asp Viper * Horned Viper * Saw-Scaled Viper * Russell's Viper * African Bush Viper * Common Krait * Sidewinder * Boomslang * Common Death Adder * Mexican Cantil * Eastern Brown Snake * Red-Bellied Black Snake * Mangrove Snake * Arizona Coral Snake * South American Bushmaster * Fer-De-Lance * Mugla Snake * Puff Adder * European Adder * Beaked Sea Snake Deadly Spiders and Insects * Black Widow Spider * Brown Recluse Spider * Funnel-Web Spider * Mothercare Spider * Mouse Spider * Brazilian Wandering Spider * Tiger Spider * Jumping Spider * White-Tailed Spider * Yellow Sac Spider * Pinktoe Tarantula * Bark Scorpion * Fat-Tailed Scorpion * Hairy Scorpion * Army Ants * Bulldog Ant * Bullet Ant * Harvester Ant * Blister Beetle * Bombardier Beetle * Saber-Tooth Ground Beetle * Arrow-Poison Beetle * Lubber Grasshopper * Elegant Grasshopper Sea Creatures of Death * Red Lionfish * Stonefish * Pufferfish * Striped Eel Catfish * Bluespotted Stingray * Cone Shell * Blue-Ringed Octopus * Sea Wasp * Lion Mane's Jellyfish * Helmet Jellyfish * Crystal Jellyfish * Portugese Man-o-War * Nudibranch * Fireworm * Clown-of-Thorns Starfish * Sea Urchin * Sea Anenome * Fire Coral Colorful But Dangerous * Poison Dart Frogs * Mantella Frogs * Fire Salamander * Hooded Pitohui * Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly Four-Legged Toxin * Gila Monster * Beaded Lizard * Fire-Bellied Toad * Common Toad * Emperor Newt * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew * Hispaniolan Solenodon Book 5: Tiny Terrors Flies and other Winged Insects *Housefly *Horsefly *Botfly *Tseste Fly *Hoverfly *Scorpionfly *Sandfly *Snakefly *Bowfly *Fruitfly *Thick-Headed Fly *Blackfly *Robber Fly *Sawfly *Louse Fly *Mosquito *Gnat *Common Paper Wasp *Rolling Wasp *Ichneumon Wasp *Spider Wasp *Mud Dauber *Tarantula Hawk *Eastern Cicada-Killer *Japanese Giant Hornet *European Hornet *Yellow Jacket *Death's Head Hawk Moth *Hummingbird Hawk Moth *Puss Moth *Lobster Moth Spiders *Giant Orb Spider *Water Spider *Spitting Spider *Dewdrop Spider *Net-Casting Spider *Purse-Web Spider *Trapdoor Spider *Pirate Spider *Crab Spider *Bolas Spider *Raft Spider *Wolf Spider *Nursery Web Spider *House Spider *Green Lynx Spider *St. Andrew's Cross Spider *Huntsman Spider *Hunting Spider *Wind Spider *Harvestman Ants *Red Fire Ant *Slavemaker Ant *Acacia Ant *African Driver Ant *Wood Ant *Velvet Ant *Pugnacious Ant *Allomerus Ant *Dune Ant *Trapjaw Ant Other Insects and Arachnids *Praying Mantis *Flower Mantis *Termite *Desert Locust *Australian Plague Locust *Predatory Bush Cricket *Wart-Biter Cricket *European Earwig *Colorado Beetle *Tiger Beetle *Death-Watch Beetle *Great Diving Beetle *Asian Longhorn Beetle *Burying Beetle *Rove Beetle *Stag Beetle *Titan Beetle *Violet Ground Beetle *Assassin Bug *Damsel Bug *Ambush Bug *Chagas Bug *American Cockroach *Antlion *Gladiator Insect *Stinkbug *Boll Weevil *Green Lacewing *Water Scorpion *Toe-Biter *Water Strider *Bedbug *Human Flea *Deer Tick *Dust Mite *Chigger Mite *Scabies Mite Neither Insects or Arachnids * Eastern Screech Owl * Elf Owl * Loggerhead Shrike * Southern Grasshopper Mouse * Common Pipistrelle * Greater Mouse-Eared Bat * Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat * Desert Hedgehog * Etruscan Shrew * Rusty-Spotted Cat * Dwarf Mongoose * Least Weasel Book 6: Monsters of the Past Before Dinosaurs * Dunkleosteus * Hybodus * Stethacanthus * Cephalaspis * Hyneria * Diplocaulus * Ophiacodon * Limnoscelis * Ichthyostega * Dimetrodon * Edaphosaurus * Dinogorgon * Postosuchus * Cynognathus * Thrinaxodon * Placerias * Effigia * Meganeura * Pulmonoscorpius * Arthropleura * Anomalocaris Age of Dinosaurs * Apatosaurus * Diplodocus * Alamosaurus * Saltasaurus * Brachiosaurus * Supersaurus * Camarasaurus * Argentinosaurus * Stegosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Triceratops * Styracosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Centrosaurus * Einiosaurus * Protoceratops * Tyrannosaurus * Albertosaurus * Allosaurus * Spinosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Megalosaurus * Suchomimus * Irritator * Rajasaurus * Ostafrikasaurus * Ceratosaurus * Carnotaurus * Gorgosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Herrerasaurus * Velociraptor * Deinonychus * Dromaeosaurus * Utahraptor * Troodon * Guanlong * Eoraptor * Segisaurus * Compsognathus * Dilophosaurus * Coelophysis * Iguanodon * Maiasaura * Ouranosaurus * Dryosaurus * Othnielia * Plateosaurus * Anchisaurus * Parasaurolophus * Lambeosaurus * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Pachycephalosaurus * Stygimoloch * Struthiomimus * Gallimimus * Ornithomimus * Oviraptor * Ornitholestes * Hypsilophodon * Microraptor * Incisivosaurus * Pteranodon * Quetzalcoatlus * Tapejara * Dimorphodon * Peteinosaurus * Tropeognathus * Pterodaustro * Elasmosaurus * Liopleurodon * Mosasaurus * Kronosaurus * Tylosaurus * Ichthyosaurus * Ophthalmosaurus * Shonisaurus * Shastasaurus * Deinosuchus * Sarcosuchus * Archelon * Beelzebufo * Koolasuchus * Archaeopteryx * Avisaurus * Ichthyornis * Hesperonis * Didelphodon * Megazostrodon * Xiphactinus * Dapedium * Ammonite * Baculites * Michelinoceras After Dinosaurs * Smilodon * Dinofelis * Homotherium * Dire Wolf * Cave Bear * Short-Faced Bear * Megatherium * Glyptotherium * Doedicurus * Woolly Mammoth * Columbian Mammoth * American Mastodon * Deinotherium * Platybelodon * Moeritherium * Megaloceros * Macrauchenia * Synthetoceras * Sivatherium * Leptictidium * Basilosaurus * Ambulocetus * Hyracotherium * Paraceratherium * Woolly Rhinoceros * Elasmotherium * Aepycamelus * Hyaenodon * Amphicyon * Andrewsarchus * Thylacosmilus * Entelodon * Uintatherium * Chalicotherium * Diprotodon * Procoptodon * Thylacoleo * Josephoartigasia * Giant Beaver * Gigantopithecus * Gastornis * Phorusrhacos * Kelenken * Argentavis * Palaeeudyptes * Megalania * Barbaturex * Meiolania * Megalochelys * Titanoboa * Megalodon Gone Today * Thylacine * Quagga * Tarpan * Syrian Onager * Bluebuck * Aurochs * Warrah * Shamanu * Atlas Bear * Javan Tiger * Steller's Sea Cow * Passenger Pigeon * Dodo * Carolina Parakeet * Cuban Red Macaw * Cuban Giant Owl * Ivory-Billed Woodpecker * Stephens Island Wren * Great Auk * Heath Hen * Pink-Headed Duck * Labrador Duck * Elephant Bird * Giant Moa * Haast's Eagle * Gastric-Brooding Frog * Golden Toad Book 7: Monsters of the Mind Greek Mythology * Cyclops * Gorgons * Minotaur * Centaur * Chimaera * Hydra * Cerberus * Pegasus * Sphinx * Phoenix * Griffin * Sirens * Harpies * Typhon * Stymphalian Birds * Nemean Lion * Erymanthian Boar * Karkinos Folklore * Grendel * Nuckelavee * Unicorn * Perytons * Manticore * Wendigo * Camazotz * Ahuizotl * Piasa * Roc * Mummy * Sekhmet * Anubis * Banshee * Cockatrice * Kappa * Shiva Dragons * European Dragon * Wyvern * Chinese Dragon * Japanese Dragon * Peluda * Lambton Worm Halloween Ghouls * Ghouls * Vampires * Zombies * Werewolves * Grim Reaper * Wraiths * Boogeyman * Baba Yaga Sea Monsters * Sea Serpents * Kraken * Leviathan * Cherybdis & Scylla * Cetus * Jormungand * Moby Dick Monsters of Today * Abominable Snowman * Bigfoot * Loch Ness Monster * Ogopogo * Morgawr * Bunyip * Mongolian Death Worm * Chupacabra * Buru * Nandi Bear * Thunderbird * Mothman * Owlman * Jersey Devil * Dover Demon * Hopkinsville Goblin * Mokele-Mbembe * Kongamato Gallery Book 1 - Nightmares of Nature Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 1: Nightmares of Nature Book 2 - Monsters of the Deep Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 2: Monsters of the Deep Book 3 - Strange Wonders Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 3: Strange Wonders Book 4 - Toxic Terrors Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 4: Toxic Terrors Book 5 - Tiny Terrors Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 5: Tiny Terrors Book 6 - Monsters of the Past Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 6: Monsters of the Past Book 7 - Monsters of the Mind Book Cover.png|Cover of Book 7: Monsters of the Mind Category:Books Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas